A Different Kind Of Fairytale
by Anarchist278
Summary: Once upon a time there lived a girl named Peyton and a boy named Lucas. Times may change but love never does. A different take on the history of Leyton.


**A Different Kind Of Fairytale**

Once upon a time there lived a Boy and a Princess, now she was not your typical royal Princess, she like the boy was a little rough around the edges and well the Princess she felt that she was far too good for our young Boy but you see boys and girls that's the stuff all good fairytales are made of and this one is no different.

I want you all to cast your minds back, all the way back, to a time almost three years ago now. Our beautiful Princess, lets call her Peyton, was being courted by an evil Prince, who was in fact our handsome Boy's brother. But you see the Prince wasn't really evil and when he found his own true love this certainly became clear, but that boys and girls is another story.

Our story begins with Lucas, our Boy, and Princess Peyton living in two very different worlds but these were worlds that were set to collide and when they did neither one of them would ever be the same again. You see the evil Prince believed himself to be in love with Princess Peyton but the truth was he was scared because even he could see the connection between his brother and his Princess, and so the evil Prince challenged his brother to a duel, and if the Boy won the evil Prince agreed to relinquish his kingdom and perhaps his Princess.

The Princess however did not want to be treated as some sort of prize for the brothers' to fight over. For a long time she had been telling herself that she was happy with the Prince but lately she had been finding it harder and harder to believe and she had began to look for what she needed from other places.

It was at this time that a great tragedy befell the Kingdom of Ravens and many of the Prince's own army were forced to retreat. The General of the Army came to the Boy and asked him to take up arms and fight alongside his brother against the many invaders that sought to steal the Ravens' Crown. The Boy was reluctant but after much hesitance agreed to do it.

It was difficult in the early days and there were many times that the Boy simply wanted to walk away and leave it all behind but seeing sketches that had been drawn by the Princess made all the difference. ("Your art matters. It's what got me here.")

They fought many battles and the Boy became a hero to many. There was in fact no other army that could defeat them and they became renowned throughout the land. All was not perfect in the world of the Princess though, she had lost her mother in a tragic accident when she was just a young child and this continued to haunt her through her later years. She decided that she could no longer continue to be courted by the Prince and sent him away.

One day the King decided to throw a great Banquet for the all conquering army and all of the people in the Kingdom were invited to come and toast the army's many triumphs.

Our Princess and our Boy looked forward to this opportunity to be together with much anticipation but little did they know that there were forces working against them.

You see there was an evil witch plotting behind the scenes. She wanted our young Boy for herself and so she tried very hard to push the Prince and Princess to be together again. The Princess though knew that the Prince was no longer who she wanted; her heart had been stolen by another. Finally the evil witch challenged the Princess to reveal her true feelings and the Princess and the Boy shared their first kiss. The evil witch was angry as everyone realised how evil she truly was and turned away from her. The truth was though that the witch was not really a witch at all she was just under the control of a powerful potion and was in fact a faithful subject of our Princess.

The Princess though after kissing the boy had run away scared that perhaps he did not share her feelings. The Boy chased after her and both realised that this was to be the first kiss of many to be shared between them. The Princess took the Boy inside the Castle as the King watched on.

Once inside the Boy confessed his true feelings for the Princess but instead of living happily ever after as he had first anticipated the Princess grew scared once more and ran away.

After the faithful subject of our beautiful Princess had set about making amends for all of the evil she had committed while under the power of the potion she realised that her Princess was not happy. She decided to take her to another Banquet in a kingdom far, far away. While at this banquet though the faithful subject was not mindful of her role as protector of the Princess and allowed the Princess to be captured by a wicked sorcerer who put a curse on our Princess' drink.

The faithful subject discovered her Princess was missing and summoned the Boy to come at once to rescue her. The Boy came and fought valiantly to rescue his Beloved Princess. When he had succeeded he carried her and the faithful subject in his carriage back to the Princess' kingdom. The two of them remained with the Princess all night long until at last the curse was broken.

The Boy saw how much the faithful subject cared for her Princess and began to realise that perhaps she was not as evil as he had first thought. He began to court the faithful subject even though his heart still only belonged to his Beloved. The Boy had great fun with the faithful subject but never forgot about his true love, the Princess.

Time went by and the kingdom was at peace until one day news came that the Princess' father was perhaps dead and the Boy rushed to be with his Princess. Taking his carriage they rushed to find her father. The two were forced to stay in an Inn overnight as a storm raged all around them but there was only one room at the Inn. The Princess showed the Boy a present from her father, a bracelet that she loved very dearly and the two went to sleep.

In the morning they travelled on to the scene of the accident and there was much rejoicing when they found that the Princess' father was safe from harm. When the time comes for them to return to their kingdom, the Princess discovered she had lost the bracelet from her father and became distraught. The two returned to the Inn and the Princess was relieved when she found the bracelet once more. She was so happy that she kissed the Boy and forgetting all about the faithful subject he began to kiss her back. He broke the kiss though when he was reminded of the faithful subject and the two travelled back to their kingdom once more. Both went though with the knowledge that their hearts truly belonged to each other.

The Boy could no longer bear to be apart from his Princess and begged her to be with him once again but the Princess did not want to betray her faithful handmaiden and turned the Boy away. But the Boy refused to accept what the Princess said and proved to her that she still loved him above all others. So it was decided that they would tell the faithful subject of their love and betray her no further.

Before the Princess could tell her though the faithful subject confessed her own true love for the Boy and because the Princess was so beautiful in both appearance and nature she could not tell the faithful handmaiden of her feelings for the Boy. The Boy was upset but acceded to the Princess' wishes even though it hurt him deeply to do so.

The Boy though found it impossible to stay away from the Princess and she realised that she could no longer continue to live a lie. She resolved to tell her faithful subject of her true feelings for the Boy. Before she could tell her though tragedy once again befell our hero and he was badly hurt in an accident.

The Boy recovered and the Princess realised after coming so close to losing him that she couldn't bear to live without him any longer. They knew that they had to be together and so the Boy stopped seeing the faithful subject. The faithful subject was devastated and spoke to her Princess about how confused she was but the Princess did not tell the faithful subject of her love for the Boy.

The faithful subject was left to discover it on her own when she saw the two of them kissing; she was devastated and ended her friendship with her Princess. The Princess and the Boy were finally free to be together but both felt so guilty over hurting the faithful subject that the Princess told the Boy that she couldn't be with him. The Boy was very upset but did as his Princess wished and stayed away.

During this time the Boy met a courtesan who tempted him away from all of his troubles for a night. It was only later that he found that the courtesan could not be trusted. When the Princess learned of what had happened between the Boy and the courtesan she was very hurt and felt she could no longer trust the Boy.

The Princess did her best to forget about the love that she felt for the Boy and to try to recapture her friendship with the faithful subject. During this time she met and formed a friendship with a friend of the Boy. Knowing that she could no longer be with the Boy she began to have feelings for his friend but once again our Princess was destined for sadness when the friend of her Boy left the Kingdom of The Ravens.

When the faithful subject realised that the Princess and the Boy were no longer going to be together she slowly forgave the Princess and they renewed their friendship once more.

The Princess though despite this was not happy although she did her best to pretend otherwise. She longed for her boy but was reluctant to endanger her friendship with the faithful subject again and so suppressed her longings.

It was difficult to ignore her feelings though and the Princess felt lonely and turned to a sorcerer and his potions for a form of escape. Before she could use the potions more than once though the friend of the Boy returned and the Princess once again allowed herself the escape of being with him.

For a time the Princess was able to convince herself she was happy. She watched from a distance as the Boy and the faithful subject became close once again and tried to be happy for them. She tried to distract herself with the Boy's friend but when he once again left she found herself alone again.

The faithful subject was reluctant to open herself up the Boy again after being hurt the last time and decided to leave the kingdom with the promise that she would return sometime soon.

So our Princess sat watching the waves crash onto the shore and it was here that the Boy found her and promised to be there for her throughout the summer.

This is where we will leave our story with our two tragic heroes still searching for their happily ever after, but will they ever find it?


End file.
